


Lost

by Melime



Category: Nightflyers (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Mel didn't want to lose Lommie.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Perdida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841200) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 03 - Lost.

It was only when she lost Lommie that Mel realized that she had fallen for her. Despite all her talk about not getting feelings involved, she regretted when she realized that her actions drove Lommie away, but she thought that feeling would past. It took Lommie getting lost inside the crystal matrix, risking her very existence to give them a chance of survival, for Mel to realize that she couldn't ignore her feelings anymore. So much had changed for her in that ship, and she had lost so much already. She couldn't bear to lose Lommie too, even though it might be too late for her to realize that.


End file.
